


Winter Blues

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Chaptered, Christmas, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Promises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad parent - maryse lightwood, just general cuteness, present buying, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Alec gets called back to the Institute, Magnus gets pouty, Christmas shopping the way we all prefer, angst, comfort, fluuuuuff, happy ending.I suck at summaries but that's basically it. You're welcome. Bye.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thank you cafephan for encouraging me to do this! Much love bbycakes

“Come on Magnus, I know that you’ve hidden it somewhere. Give it back.” Alec ducked down behind the couch to see whether Chairman Meow had pushed his missing left boot underneath. But, apart from some glittery socks and a few lost cat toys, there was nothing.  
Magnus was lounging against the breakfast counter with an innocent pout and a blue cocktail.  
“You wound me, darling. It’s not my fault you kicked them off so…eagerly last night.” Alec scowled at the Warlock and pushed aside the floor length curtains, only to be disappointed again.  
“If this is because you don’t want me to go then I’m sorry but Izzy is dealing with a crisis and you know she never calls when I’m staying over. You can come with me if you want?” Magnus raised his brows at Alec and the Shadowhunter shrugged. “Or not, then.” Alec looked around once more before he shuffled through to the bedroom, his steps made uneven by the fact that he was only wearing one shoe.  
Magnus was busy refilling his glass when Alec hurried into the kitchen. Before he could say anything, Alec pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ cheek and then swung open the door.  
“I’ll text you when I’m on my way back.” Magnus only caught a flash of his boyfriend, and his own bright yellow wellington boots, and a desolate lump sunk to the bottom of his stomach. As he heard the front door slam shut, Magnus jumped up onto the breakfast bar and slid across, hopping down into the living room. He had been planning the evening for weeks, maybe even months if he thought about it. With a snap of his fingers, his glass was refilled with something stronger and Alec’s shoe appeared next to the coat rack. He quickly downed the drink and then set about ringing the restaurant he had made reservations at and sending Caterina a series of moody texts she promptly ignored.  
With a deep sigh, Magnus decided that the only way to make himself feel better was retail therapy. Of course, it was five in the afternoon and Magnus needed a shower so he grabbed his laptop and sunk into the sofa, still warm from where he had been snuggled up with Alec. For a change, Magnus realised, he was behind on getting everyone Christmas presents, Probably, he thought with a grimace, because of all the chaos that had suddenly overtaken New York and, subsequently, his life. Of course, if it hadn’t been for Clary’s domineering mission to save her mother, and now the Wayland boy, Magnus might not have been introduced to Alec till much later in life. Images of his dark-haired Nephilim unhappily married to some woman his mother would have undoubtedly chosen ran through Magnus’ mind and he shuddered, quickly clicking onto one of his favourite sites. Tapping his fingers against the couch, a list of all the people he had to buy gifts for appeared in the air beside him. Surprisingly, it was longer than usual but Magnus had always loved buying things; even if they weren’t for him.  
Isabelle was first on the list and Magnus was tempted to conveniently forget about her, given the fact that she had stolen his boyfriend for the night. But the image of her infamous whip destroying his Givenchy loafers quickly had him bring up a page of shoes. He easily found a pair of dark red ones he knew would match Isabelle’s skin tone and then, almost instinctively, he spotted another pair, this time covered in pink and silver gems. Magnus thought back to what Alec had gotten his poor sister the year before and hastily added them to the basket. The Wayland boy would probably like a mirror, or something else he could admire himself in, but Magnus didn’t think that blondie would appreciate the joke, so he decided to wait until Alec got back. Clary, he knew, would be happy with a box of crayons but Magnus recalled how taken she had been with the chalks he had lent her and, after twenty minutes of Googling, ordered a new set for her from an obscure little website.  
Just as Magnus was about to order an ugly t-shirt that read ‘I’m in a band! (and no, it doesn’t impress the ladies)’ for Samson, his phone began to ring and he eagerly pulled it out his pocket, answering it as soon as he saw Alec’s lovely, sleeping face.  
“Are you on your way back, dearest?” Magnus could hear someone shouting in the background he thought might have been Maryse when a door slammed and the only sound left was Alec’s deep, unsteady breathing.  
“Can you come and get me?” Magnus was on his feet in an instant, carelessly throwing his laptop aside and flexing his fingers.  
“Of course, where are you? Are you alright?”  
“My room.” It took all of ten seconds for Magnus to create a portal, and for Alec to step through, the yellow wellingtons almost making Magnus laugh. But, the brightness of Alec’s eyes sobered him and he leant up, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter’s broad shoulders and tucking his chin against his neck. Alec let his hands hang by his side for a few moments, before sniffing and gently easing them around Magnus’ waist.  
“What happened?” Through his silk shirt, Magnus could feel the dampness of Alec’s tears and he tightened his hold on the Nephilim.  
“My mom is just difficult sometimes.” Magnus hummed his agreement and tried to take a step back, but Alec clung to him and so the Warlock relaxed against his boyfriend, taking solace in the fact that he was clearly a source of comfort.  
Somehow, they had both ended up sitting on the couch, Alec slouched down so that his head was lazily propped up on a pile of cushions and Magnus was looking at him, his fingers gently playing with the dark, wavy strands of the Shadowhunter’s hair. Chairman Meow was also curled up on Alec’s stomach, purring absently.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asked quietly and Alec shrugged, revealing, in Magnus’ opinion, a rather sexy part of his collarbone.  
“When I got back, Izzy told me that mom was in a mood or something and had insisted that there was an emergency only I could deal with. So, I went into mom and dad’s office and she told me that Izzy was getting out of control, and that she had asked if we could have Christmas dinner somewhere else this year, because she wanted to invite Simon.” Magnus nodded but didn’t say anything, not wanting to interrupt Alec’s train of thought. “So, I asked her why that would be such a bad thing and she started going off about how we weren’t supposed to fraternise with Downworlder’s, and that it was bad enough everyone thought I was…” Alec swallowed and looked away, his cheeks flushed.  
“Everyone thinks you’re what?”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued on from the last.

“Everyone thinks you’re what?” Alec closed his eyes and bought his hands up to rub his face.  
“I don’t wanna say the word, but I was angry and might have told her than I can be with whoever I want, and that shut her up for about five seconds before she lost it.” Magnus could see that Alec’s cheeks were tinged pink and the Shadowhunter reached down to entwine his fingers with Magnus’ free hand.  
“What did your siblings have to say?”  
“When I left her office, I was just gonna leave the Institute and come straight here but Jace and Izzy were blocking the way. They wanted to know what all the shouting was about but I didn’t want to talk to them, so I just headed back to my room and figured that I could jump out of my window or something.” Magnus scoffed.  
“Your bedroom is on the second floor, Alec. You’d have broken your ankle or something.” Alec turned his lip up.  
“Agility runes, remember? Anyway, I’m pretty sure mom told Izzy and Jace what I’d said, and then she came storming after me, shouting about honour and family and all that. I didn’t want to say anything I’d regret later so I just…I needed…I called you.” Magnus smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek, his entire body aching at the fact his Nephilim was in the kind of pain magic couldn’t cure.  
“You can always call me, Alec. As long as I’ve got hands, I swear I’ll answer.” Alec nodded stiffly and turned his gaze up to rest on the ceiling. “Unless there’s a sale on at Harvey Nichols, in which case, you’re on your own.” This made Alec laugh and the Warlock relaxed a little. “You can stay here though. For however long you need.” Alec frowned.  
“I don’t know how long I might…” He sounded lost again and Magnus’ heart twinged. Without even having to think, he clicked his fingers and a deep blue box appeared in the palm of his hand. Alec lurched up with wide eyes and he opened his mouth to speak but Magnus cut him off.  
“I was going to give you this over dinner tonight.” Magnus sighed. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not a ring, I swear. Open it.” Alec hesitantly took the box from Magnus and, with his long, careful fingers, lifted it open. Sat inside, upon a tiny gold cushion, was a key.  
“Mag-”  
“I know you’re new to this and that it’s probably too soon for me to be asking you to move in with me, so I won’t. But I’ve been around long enough to know what I want and at the moment, it’s you. It’s for you to be happy. Because you’re too important to me to be so worried about where you’re going to sleep at night. And it’s not only about what just happened. For weeks now you’ve been so tired and stressed about having to deal with your mother and I thought, well, if you don’t want to sleep at the institute, you can just come here. Or you can stay over at the weekends, or every other night, or at the end of every day. Whenever you want. I don’t want you to ever feel like you don’t have a home, Alexander, because you do. Here, with me. And the Chairman.” Chairman Meow purred at his name and padded over to the far end of the couch. Alec stared at Magnus for what seemed like hours, the key sitting between them, gold and heavy. Then, as if he couldn’t think of sufficient words, he lunged forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around the Warlock’s warm body and kissing him firmly on the mouth. They stayed like that, legs entangled and lips moving forcefully against each other’s, until the need for oxygen because greater than their need for each other. Alec leant his forehead against Magnus’, sharing the same, sweet spot of air, and smiled weakly.  
“Don’t ever think you’re not important to me. I might be young and I might not know much about being in a relationship or anything to do with that, but I love you, Magnus Bane. And I always will. Because you’re the only person I want to kiss, or hold, or share a bed with. And that might sound naïve, because we can’t grow old together, but I don’t want to ever be with anyone but you.” It was Magnus’ turn to blush, and that was something he hadn’t done in a century or so.  
“I love you too, Alexander. But don’t make those kinds of promises to me.” Alec dipped his brows together.  
“Why not?” Magnus wanted to kick himself as he said the words.  
“Because I’m just your first…it’s not like you’ve got anything to compare me with. You might meet someone in five years who-” Alec covered Magnus’ mouth with his hand and slowly shook his head.  
“It doesn’t matter that you’re my first. Who cares if you’re the only person I’ve ever kissed, or slept with? You own me and all my firsts and no one else can ever have them because they’re yours. I gave them to you. And I don’t think the man who has my heart can be replaced. I’m not like how Jace was before he met Clary. I’m…”  
“Traditional?” Magnus suggested and Alec nodded.  
“So, shut up about the future because if we think about it too much we’ll drive ourselves insane. Just kiss me.” And Magnus did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you for reading! You're the best.  
> Secondly, this 'series' would have been a one-shot thing but I wrote the first half sitting in a cafeteria at my University and my lovely friend, known as cafephan on here (and on Tumblr - she loved Dan & Phil, thus the 'phan' - go follow her and tell her she's amazing) wanted me to publish it as we were both bored out of our minds.  
> (You can follow me on Tumblr as pumpkinpetals if you want, but I'm a Tumblr noob and still figuring it out so it might be a load of crap for a while)  
> Lastly, I'm practically done with University work for this year! I've got over a month off and just need to write one more essay that's not due till January. Therefore, I might be able to write more stuff for you lovely people! Yay!  
> Anyway, thanks again for reading, it honestly makes my day! Comment below if you want me to follow you on Tumblr, I legitimately follow less than thirty people it's tragic. Bye! <3


End file.
